


By Contrast

by naive_wanderer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/naive_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years spent with his country village family are the brightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Won 2nd place for Prompt 18 (Restless) at fma_fic_contest ! My first post there and my first win. :)

The years spent with his country village family are the brightest Von Hohenheim holds in his long and heavy memory. They are soft and gentle like Trisha, smooth and feather-light like his children, faded around the edges like a dear photograph. (He has no real photographs with him, now, and he has no Trisha, and no children –- he left them all). Those moments run at double time, happiness gone before he is even able to understand it. His mind is always too far ahead, imagining them already dust and gone, gone, blessedly meaningless to the fate of their world.

He, by contrast, is too rough with experience, too heavy with the many years gone by, too sharp with knowledge. He is stagnant. He might never be dust, might never be gone, might never escape the smothering press of importance and life. He realizes it, when the agitation seizes not only his legs but claws its way into his heart, his hands, his throat, his suddenly tear-filled eyes –- he realizes that he cannot stay.

If he wants to rest with her -- with them -- at the end, then he cannot afford to rest now.


End file.
